14 September 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-09-14 ; Comments *The Sound & Moving Image Catalogue from the British Library have mistakenly stated the date as 1988-09-10, instead of 1988-09-14. *Peel plays the b-side to Dinosaur Jr's single, because he says the main track (Freak Scene) has a rude word. He then goes on to say after the track that a radio friendly edition of Freak Scene would be available to him for next week, which avoids the swear word. *Peel plays a track from the Special Forces covering the Ramones' Blitzkrieg Bop. *Peel mentions liking the Lillie track from Milt Jackson, not only because of the tune, but also he has a dog of the same name. Sessions *House Of Love #2. Recorded: 1988-08-26. Tracklisting *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (7") Reception *Crikey It's The Cromptons: Starfish (On Seagrass) (12" - Mouthing Off) Cromptone *4-Ever Fresh: Urban Sound Surgeon (12" - I Got A Good Thang / Urban Sound Surgeon) Tommy Boy *House Of Love: The Hedonist (session) *Earl Sixteen: Keep On Coming In (7") S.B.C. *Train Set: She's Gone (12") Play Hard *Mofungo: Backward Christian Soldiers (LP - Bugged) SST *Fingers: Ecstasy (v/a LP - Acid LP) Hot Mix 5 *Intense Degree: Take No Chances / Future Shock / Politician (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *2-Kut: Rock That! (12") Strike Back *Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds: The Girl At The Bottom Of My Glass (7" - Deanna) Mute :(JP: 'I think possibly the first Peruvian record I ever played you, from Ataque Frontal, I don't know how to pronounce it at all actually, which is me being defective, but Peru usually means to most people, kind of chaps in colourful pleasant costume breathing lightly over panpipes, not on this occasion') *Ataque Frontal: Asco (7" - Ataque Frontal) New Wave *House Of Love: Don't Turn Blue (session) *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwasu (v/a LP - Zimbabwe Frontline) Earthworks *Moses Longpiece: Slide Her Under The Door (v/a LP - Wavy Gravy - For Adult Enthusiasts) Beware *Wild Swans: Northern England (LP - Bringing Home The Ashes) Sire *Anhrefn: Be Nesa 89 (7" - Be Nesa 89 / Bach Dy Ben) Recordiau Anhrefn *Slide: We're Here (v/a LP - Bassment Noize) Bassment *House Of Love: Safe (session) *Frankie Paul: A No Nutten (shared 12" with A-Class Crew - A No Nutten / Detrimental Dub) Fashion *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Ornaments Of Gold (LP - Peepshow) Wonderland *Sho-Men: Slowly (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume 3) Link *Dinosaur Jr.: Keep The Glove (7" - Freak Scene) Blast First *Moody Boys: Acid Rappin (12" - Acid Rappin / Acid Heaven) City Beat :(Stereo Sequence trailer by Roger Scott) *Special Forces: Blitzkrieg Bop (v/a 7" - The World's In Shreds: Volume 1) Shredder *House Of Love: Love In A Car (session) *Milt Jackson: Lillie (LP - Wizard Of The Vibes) Blue Note *Rakotozafy: Mandihiza Raha Manan' EratraThis is the correct title as on the record. The discogs website got the title wrong on their tracklisting. (LP - Valiha Malaza = Famous Valiha) Globe Style *Popinjays: Don't Go Back (12") Big Cat *Steady B: Let The Hustlers Play (Instrumental) (12") Jive File ;Name *020A-B3224XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *020A-B3224XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 ;Length *0:58:21 *0:59:34 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3224/2) ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library